


Arrested

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [8]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abuse awarness, Abuse is wrong, Arrest, Cops, Crack, Fun, M/M, Neglect, Patrol, Shopping, airhead, wallet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Seo In Woo is arrested and no, it is not because he is a psychopath, not because he has been plotting murders of idiots who deserve it but because he didn't do anything. He is arrested for the first time in his life because he tried to help a fluffy airhead. And he has never been caught for wanting to murder someone... till now. What. The. Hell.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

In Woo glares at the offending wallet in his hand, the wallet which was thrust into his hand by the shop keeper just a few moments ago without any single thought.

It belongs to the fluffy haired guy who just walked past In Woo after buying things in the shop.

Who the hell forgets their wallet of _all_ things? Just how careless is this guy? For someone so meticulous and careful as In Woo, this is extremely baffling. How can people be like this? Such an airhead.

The shop keeper gave it to In Woo because he cannot leave the shop. So In Woo has to return it to the guy himself? Why is it In Woo's responsibility in the first place? They are strangers and In Woo couldn't care less. He never helps people that easily. People should deserve it, _earn_ his help.

And what if In Woo is a thief? He isn't but what the hell? Just how can the shop keeper be even more careless about just giving away someone else's possession? Wouldn't the guy come back for it, back tracing his steps? Although, this guy looked so careless, so slow, with his head in the clouds, silent, haunted even. Not that In woo noticed, no, In Woo wasn't observing him. **_No._**

Would this poofy guy come back? That's another story.

Humans are so careless, thoughtless. And In Woo hates them, hates trouble and doesn't want to get tangled with people like these.

In Woo knows how he looks, all decent and dressed up, posh, stylish, he has received multiple compliments on his style, he is not a con artist or a thief but nowadays, con artists and thieves look better dressed and perfect, innocent than normal people.

Back to the wallet, he should just throw it in the trash can and walk away, right? He is not someone who would go to the police station and hand the wallet over like a good citizen or run after the guy who lost the wallet. He doesn't want to give it back to the shop keeper because In Woo doesn't trust him. Yes, right.

Now, why is this poofy haired guy still in In Woo's vicinity? Why the hell is he walking so slow? Extremely slowly? Almost dragging his feet? It has been more than five minutes since In Woo's inner rant, monologue started. Just what the hell is this guy?

Something stops In Woo, from throwing away the wallet and walking away. In Woo isn't going out of his way, it is not useless or troublesome. The guy is still near by.

In Woo shakes his head and calls out, "Hey!"

The guy doesn't turn. 

In Woo walks briskly and taps his back. He will slam the wallet _lightly_ onto the guy's chest, warn him about being careful and walk away before anything else happens.

The guy turns with a scared expression and tear filled eyes. He looks extremely shocked. He ducks, slamming his knees to the ground and shields his head with his hands.

"I a-am s-sorry, p-please don't hit me, don't hurt me, _please_."

In Woo takes a step back. There is something _extremely_ wrong with this guy.

The guy looks very sick, hurt physically and by the looks of his voice and reaction, emotionally as well. There is make up probably covering wounds, it is done well but In Woo can guess. This is the reaction of someone who has been _abused_.

In Woo throws the wallet to the guy who tries to catch it, almost awkwardly drops it in the process. 

In Woo shakes his head and raises his hands to show that he is not here to hurt him. There are CCTVs and witnesses walking nearby, it would be stupid if In Woo were to do something out in the open. Even though he is a little irritated by the guy's weak behavior.

In Woo points at the wallet slowly, "You forgot that."

The guy nods hesitantly. "T-thanks." His face morphs into a 'Oh...'

Very expressive and open.

In Woo should walk away again but he stays. He wants to hurt the person who hurt this guy, plot their murder. In Woo despises, hates weak people but he hates those who hurt weak people assuming themselves to be strong when they are actually _not_.

In Woo has been obsessed about strength from a young age, drilled into him by his father. He is obsessed about power and staying at the top of the food chain and competing against strong people, people stronger than him. He loves challenges. He likes showing people their places.

This guy is at the bottom of the food chain obviously. But In Woo doesn't want to hurt him, he wants to hurt the idiot masquerading as strong, assuming himself as strong and is hurting this guy.

He sighs, "Get up." He snaps, "Stop spacing out."

The guy tilts his head in confusion and In Woo grabs and pulls him up using his arm.

Before In Woo can do anything else, he is grabbed by someone else from behind.

"Are you hurting him?"

Huh... what the hell is this turn of events?

It is a female cop. The diligent one who patrols every night without missing any shift, always on the look out. In Woo knows things like these, he observes things like these for... _specific reasons._

This is the first time In Woo has helped someone in his whole life without expecting anything back, without the guy proving his worth and In Woo is getting arrested for _assault_? In Woo has a short temper, he has hurt people but why is he getting caught when he did _nothing_ and wanted to do nothing? _What. The. Fuck?_

He glares at the sniffling guy. "Say something!"

The cop hisses at him, "Don't threaten him!"

In Woo tries opening his mouth but she warns him, "If you open your mouth, I will not let it slide."

He tries but she doesn't let him speak. He sighs and shuts up, ignoring the passers by. He doesn't want a scene.

She cuffs him and it is extremely hard to let it go but he suppresses his rage and co-operates. He gets into the car and so does the guy before the cop can even ask him. 

They reach the near by station and walk in.

In Woo hisses, tries again, "I am not the one who hurt him!"

"Shut up, Don't talk, scare or threaten him. I witnessed everything."

"You didn't witness anything properly." In Woo spits.

Why isn't the idiot saying anything? Why is he silent? Clammed up? Will he not at all open his mouth? In Woo waves his cuffed hands in front of the guy and points at himself and the cop.

The guy finally gets his head out of the clouds and looks at them. "He d-didn't hurt me! He j-just gave me back my lost wallet."

Ah, he finally decides it is the right time to open his mouth.

The female cop sighs, "It is OK, don't be afraid. We can help."

The guy shakes his head, "No... it's not him."

She looks worried, "Is there someone else?"

He shakes his head, he hesitates, "N-no..."

She uncuffs In Woo. "You really didn't do anything?"

In Woo shakes his head, "You didn't let me speak!"

She raises her eyebrows. He shrugs, "You can take a look at the CCTV."

She - Shim Bo Kyung - tries getting the guy - Yook Dong Sik is his name apparently - to talk along with another colleague, Taek Soo but Dong Sik doesn't say anything. This just confirms In Woo's suspicions about the abuser.

Bo Kyung gives up after sometime. "Dong Sik-ssi, let me give you a ride home. In Woo-ssi, you can go by yourself, right?"

What is this _discrimination?_ The station is nearby the shop where his car is parked but he is not getting a ride to the shop even though Dong Sik is getting a ride to wherever the hell his home? Not that In Woo cares but he is just pointing it out, in his mind.

In Woo says, "I can drop him." He is only offering because he is extremely curious about Dong Sik's abuser. There is a big possibility that it could be one of his family members even.

Bo Kyung narrows her eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea."

She seems vary of him, unable to trust him. In Woo smirks inwardly, that's what people's impressions of him are usually at the beginning.

Dong Sik shakes his head, "I can go by myself!" He refuses both of them and scampers out. He comes back in, bows, "T-thank you!" and jogs out again, literally running away.

It is OK, In Woo has a car which he can use to ~~stalk~~ follow Dong Sik.

"I need you to fill a few things."

"I think that is unnecessary. I know the law." 

She is trying to stall. She shrugs.

Both of their eyes catch the wallet on the counter. What the hell? He forgot his wallet _again_? When did he even take it out? Why did he even take it out in the police station? What? Is he someone who acts innocent and does things like these on purpose?

In Woo grabs it and stomps down the feeling of wanting to hurl it at the guy's fluffy hair and hurries out. He can still catch him quickly, probably. He ignores Bo Kyung and leaves without saying anything. In Woo wonders if he is going to end up ruining the guy's life further or will it be something else?

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
